


Run, boy, Run

by livinglittlelie



Series: Victuuri week challenge [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5: AU crossover, I hope no one has come up with this one?, M/M, Shaoran was my first anime crush so I needed to bring this up somehow, This is me indulging myself once again, Victuuri Week, it could turn into a multichapter if people like it, tagging T for Yurio's putty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie
Summary: The life of Katsuki Yuuri, worker of Yuutopia and aspiring Card Master wasn't easy, more so when the man who is competing against you is staying indefinitely at their inn.It also didn't help that said man, for some reason, loved to make him wear costumes when they were out hunting for the cards.Or that said man's little cousin had followed him from Russia and had made an habit of insulting everyone while he threatened them to freeze them to death.Yeah, life wasn't easy for cardcaptor Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m trash.

It was deep within the night in a quiet city named Hasetsu. The streets were deserted, and the shops had long since been closed for the day. Soft waves crashed against the sea shore, and the faint sea breeze waved the falling leaves of the town trees. The light of the waxing moon bathed the poor-lit streets, the bluish white light being enough to light the way for stray cats hunting for food.

Someone would think that they would never find a place more peaceful than this little town, right at this instant. However, the air crippled with energy that night.

No one in town knew how to explain the strange happenstances that began occurring in Hasetsu a while ago. Objects seemed to regain life at night. Things began switching places and sizes, sometimes disappearing altogether. There were too many blackouts without technical failure that could explain them, and too many damaged facilities pegged to vandalism, even though the damage was far too widespread to be just that.

But it wasn’t only that, oh no. There were times when you could feel the hairs on your arms rise in unease, when you felt compelled to look at the other side, to ignore what was happening around you and keep on going, even though curiosity gnawed on you, just to completely forget about it once you turn the corner.

Katsuki Yuuri, however, wasn’t affected by all this. He walked down the empty street looking around, trying to spot what was causing the disturbances in the air that he could sense. The taste of magic lingered in the air, and made his skin get goose bumps.

He felt the inner pocket of his long jacket shift, and soon, a creature that seemed a stuffed poodle with little wings took his head out of it, sniffing the air with eyes closed.

“The magic is stronger around here, Yuuri,” it said with a slightly high-pitched voice, “we’re on a good path.”

Yuuri nodded, glad that his senses had been right, and kept on going forward, trying to spot any trouble around, something that could explain the chilling sensation running through him.

It was really strange, he thought. Usually, cards loved to make a mess, abusing a bit too much of their freedom once activated on their own, and making it really hard to explain why the fountain was suddenly replaced by a glaring hole the next day, or why there were twice the number of trees in the forest surrounding the city.

There were also cards who loved a challenge, and looked for a worthy opponent, mostly the creatures with greater magic powers of their whereabouts. Those were usually dangerous, and their power was something to be reckoned with. Those were also the hardest ones to seal.

However, the night was eerie silent, and even thought the card had been activated, he couldn’t spot a single disturbance anywhere. It unnerved him.

“ _Yuuri,_ ” a voice sing-songed behind him, the owner’s breath ghosting on his ear, and he shrieked in surprise. He turned around startled, covering his ear with a hand, just to see Viktor smiling smugly down at him.

The man was wearing his traditional clothes, a long midnight blue silk coat with golden buttons that hugged his torso, just to open in the middle and fall to his knees. He had a golden sash resting on his hips, and his sword hung from it, placed comfortably at the side. He also wore tight black pants that, surprisingly, didn’t restrain his movements.

“ _Viktor,_ ” he hissed, glaring at him, “you scared me.”

“Why are you so tense, Yuuri?” He placed an arm around his shoulder nonchalantly. “It doesn’t suit you. By the way, why aren’t you wearing the costumes I left at the onsen?”

Yuuri put some distance between them, hoping he didn’t notice his raging blush. “I-I still don’t get what’s the point of wearing one. My clothes are comfortable enough. Moreover, it’s not like anyone will see me wearing them. It’s way past midnight.”

Viktor looked horrified. He muttered something along the lines of ‘not the point’, looking as though Yuuri had just kicked his puppy. He clutched his hand to his chest, always the melodramatic, and turned his head to the side.

“Ah, how can’t you appreciate the aerodynamics a good costume gives you? You’re a sorcerer, Yuuri, you need to wear costumes!”

“You always wear the same clothes when we go out hunting for cards.”

“Because this suit is the traditional ensemble of the Nikiforov family. If we want to channel our powers at their fullest, we need to wear them.” He straightened the blue lapels of the suit. “Also, it looks good on me.”

Yuuri couldn’t really argue with that.

Viktor quieted down, cocking his head to the side and looking at him deep in thought. Suddenly, he took something out of his pocket, and he heard the sound of a car being opened. He turned around, just to see an expensive-looking van opening its doors automatically. And inside, racks full of hanging suits were plain to view.

“… Viktor? What is this?”

“My portable changer. I have all your costumes in there, so you can get changed now. I didn’t think I would have to use it that soon, I thought you would humour me with the costumes I brought you.”

“But I don’t want to wear a costume!”

Viktor turned him around and put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him towards the van. He didn’t lose his Rockstar smile in the way.

“You’ll change your mind once you get used to it. Now come on!”

“B-but-! The card!”

“The faster you get changed, the faster we can catch that card.” He sing-songed, ignoring Yuuri’s protests.

He was practically thrown inside the back of the van, and the doors closed behind him. He stared at the costumes in exasperation, swarmed with all the colours and styles that filled up the seemingly endless racks.

“Which… which one do I pick?”

“Whichever you like best,” Viktor answered behind the still closed shut door, “… or do you want me to help you get dressed?”

“I-I can do it on my own, thanks.”

A hearty laugh was the only answer he got before they fell into silence again, Yuuri blushing from head to toe. Makkachin slipped out of his pocket and began wandering around, his fluffy tail waggling excitedly. Maybe he could get him out of there?

“Makkachin? Do you think you could use those ancient powers of yours to open the door?”

“Do you think Viktor prepared some costumes for me too? I want to wear one too!” he exclaimed excitedly, ignoring completely Yuuri’s question.

Yuuri face-palmed. Looking again at the costumes, he sighed, and began searching for one that actually suited him. If he was going to be locked in there until he got dressed, he might as well start picking what to dress already.

* * *

Yuuri stepped out of the van feeling a bit self-conscious. He tugged at the vibrant blue sleeves of the jacket, trying to look everywhere but the Russian man. Makkachin floated behind him, wearing the same jacket as him (but in his size), and he began twirling around, showing off.

“Viktor! How do you like my costume?”

“You look very cute, Makkachin!”

The poodle-like creature wiggled his tail excitedly at the praise. They threw himself to Viktor, who caught them and pet the soft fur on the top of their head. Makkachin parted away from him, satisfied with the petting, and Viktor turned to Yuuri. He stood there, in a pregnant silence, watching him from head to toe, while Yuuri fidgeted under his gaze.

“Yuuri.”

“Yes!” he looked up, just to see Viktor standing mere inches from him. When had he gotten so close?

“You look really good with that suit.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were set ablaze. “You… you think so?”

Viktor put a hand on his cheek, cupping his face, and looked at him dead in the eyes. “I know so. You look absolutely stunning.”

“Thanks.”

Both of them heard a groan and looked up, just to see Yuuri standing on a lamp post, looking down at them in disgust. He was wearing his traditional clothes too, although his blue vest ended at his hips, not having the extra cloth hanging, and he also sported baggy white pants.

“Yurio! You came!” Yuuri called for the younger boy, whose eyebrows twitched at the mention of the nickname.

He dropped to the floor swiftly and stomped towards them. His fists were clenched to his sides, and there was the nastier of glares marring his face. However, it would be way more intimidating if the boy wasn’t a head shorter than them.

“Don’t ‘Yurio’ me, you stupid Katsudon! And Viktor!” he snarled, turning to face the other man, “why the hell didn’t you wake me up!? I’ve told you a million times to call me whenever you feel a card activating. Same goes to you, cardcaptor wannabe. We all live at the same god forsaken house, for fuck’s sake!”

“Such a putty mouth for a child, Yurio,” Viktor tutted, tapping at his cheek. Yuri swatted the hand away.

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear more from you.” He huffed, crossing his arms “I guessed you guys had gone out hunting because you two were gone, and Viktor had taken along the mountains of costumes he has to cosplay you, like the sick old man he is.”

Viktor seemed unfazed at the stream of insults thrown at his direction, and he chuckled apologetically. “Sorry, sorry! I was meaning to wake you up, I really was! But you looked so cosy in there, that I didn’t have the heart to do it.” Then, he turned to face Yuuri, a big smile in his face. “Yuuri, did you know that when Yurio sleeps he likes to hug-”

“SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD.”

He was about to lunge at Viktor, fists raised and ready to punch, when Makkachin threw himself in his trajectory, making him stop in his tracks before he barrelled into the little creature. Yurio blinked in surprise, then huffed and turned around, ignoring them. Viktor didn’t look even a bit fazed, to be honest.

“Guys, stop it,” he whined cutely, “Yurio is right; we have more important things to worry about. First, we need to locate the card before it does any harm and seal it. You guys can fight later when you’re at home.”

Yuuri spluttered. “Makkachin, that’s hardly the point-”

Suddenly, the nearest bush rustled, making some loose leaves fall to the floor. The three boys turned to look at it, watching the bush with a curious silence, when something jumped out of it. It was a creature with fur as white as snow, with cat-like features and bunny ears. Its long tail tensed when its cerulean eyes spotted the three humans looking down at him, and it stood as immobile as a statue.

“Oh,” Makkachin pointed out, “it’s the card.”

The creature blinked with his big eyes, and suddenly bolted, leaving the place in the matter of seconds. The three of them watched it go with different states of shock, until Viktor quipped.

“Yurio, look! It’s a kitten, like you!”

“I’M A TIGER, GOD DAMN IT, VIKTOR. _A TIGER,_ ” he snarled. He crouched down, grumbling. “I’ll show you I’m not a stupid kitten when I capture that card all by myself.”

Suddenly, ice began surrounding him, creating the figure of a crystal feline around his body. Clouds of vapour surrounded him, and the moonlight shone in its surface, making it all together an eerie image in the silent night.

Without saying anything, the crystal creature bolted at the direction where the card had escaped, not even waiting for them. In the floor, frozen footsteps on where he stepped glinted at the dim light.

Oh, no!, Yuuri gasped mentally; if he got to the card first and managed to beat it, once sealed, the card would return to him! He began running, not even remembering to look back at Viktor, or wait for him. He took out his necklace while he ran, clasping his hands around the key that hung from it, and chanted the spell to activate it.

“Key which hides the powers of the darkness, reveal your true form before me!” A magic circle formed under his feet, and he extended his hand wielding the key, which began to sine brightly. “Under contract I, Katsuki Yuuri, command you! Release!”

A gust of wind surrounded him as the key became bigger, turning into his magic baton. He clasped it with a hand, still running, and with the other he reached for his cards. Which one should he choose? If he combined the effects of the Float and the Windy, he maybe would be able to match the card’s speed… but would he be able to pull off all the magic needed to invoke two cards at the same time? His powers were still growing, so maybe it wasn’t enough.

Suddenly, he felt an arm grab him at his waist, and he was tugged up, winding him out. He looked up, just to see Viktor smiling down at him. He glided with ease on the ice he was making as he went along, going even faster than Yurio. Makkachin, in turn, held for dear life to his jacket, trying not to be left behind.

“Viktor! What are you doing!?”

“Getting you there. Aren’t we supposed to find the card? It would be no use if the only one who can seal it couldn’t reach it.”

“I-I could get there on my own.”

He pouted. “But this way’s faster, and you keep your energy for when we actually need to capture it.”

It made sense. Of course it did! But that didn’t make less embarrassing to be dragged like a sack of potatoes around the city.

“Okay, you have a point. Could you help me stand up, though?”

Viktor tugged at him again so he was supporting all of his body weigh on his. He sneaked his arms around his waist, and held him tightly against him. His toes barely touched the path of ice Viktor was creating under them, and he had to hug his shoulders to keep himself upright. His breath hitched when he could feel every line of his body moving, and his breath hitting the side of his face.

Had he said being carried like a sack of potatoes had been embarrassing? Being held like that while both glided on his ice was even more so.

“Do you like this position better, Yuuri?” he purred in his ear, a chuckle trying to make way from his lips.

“J-just focus on getting us there, okay?”

They glided for some time, reaching the beast form of the younger sorcerer. He growled when he noticed them, and Viktor waved playfully at him when they began leaving him behind. He tried to make his strides faster, but the speed Viktor had accomplished after years of training with his powers were too much for him.

Yuuri kept his eyes trained forward, trying to find the little white creature. The magic felt stronger in there, so that meant they were getting closer to their destination. Soon, they spotted the little bundle running ahead of them, which quickened his pace once feeling them close.

Viktor picked him up from his knees, carrying him in bridal style. Before he could protest, though, he stepped in, “Yuuri, I’m going to go a bit faster. Hold on tight on me, okay?”

He nodded, tightening his hold around his neck in answer. “Sure.”

Yuuri felt it when Viktor’s strides became more precise, stronger, and how the wind began whipping around them because of that. His hair was completely thrown back, and Yuuri could see the determination shining in his clear blue eyes. The card came closer, and Yuuri could see the effort the little boy was doing to keep up with the fast pace. They shortened the distance, until there were only metres away from them.

“Yuuri!” Viktor panted, “try to make it stop now.”

Yuuri mused his chances with the cards he had in his possession. Although Wind was fast, he wasn’t sure it was fast enough to capture the lithe creature. His other cards were much slower, or wouldn’t have an effect on the little guy, but what if…

He reached for his pocket, where his cards were tucked securely, and grabbed one, certain that it was the card he was thinking about. He untangled his hold on Viktor and wielded his magic staff, his chosen card between his fingers.

“Card created by Clow, lend me your powers!” He threw the card to the air, and hit it with his baton. “Forest! Encase the creature with your strong roots!”

Suddenly, tree branches and fronds sprout from the card, growing at quick speed around them. The trees around were soon affected by the magic, and their roots began growing towards the pavement. The creature jumped while it ran, avoiding the early branches that tried to stop it, but soon, it became overwhelmed, and he began slowing down.

A misstep made the card fall to the floor, hitting his head against one strong root. The branches grew around it, encasing the little animal in a makeshift cage. Viktor stopped running then, and the Forest magic helped them lower to the ground. Makkachin flew out from the lapel of his jacket he’d been hanging on for all the trip, feeling a bit dazed by the bumpy trip.

Yuuri walked towards where the tiny creature was whining, his head the only part of his body visible. He crouched down, and watched attentive at the card’s reaction. It stilled, eyes fixed on him, and prepared to defend itself if Yuuri turned out to be an enemy. However, the sorcerer placed a hesitant hand on the top of the creature’s head, and stroked the soft fur.

“I’m sorry we hurt you, little guy. He didn’t mean it.”

The card looked at him for a while, big blue eyes fixated on him, when it timidly bumped its head with his hand, closing its eyes in complete surrender. Yuuri chuckled and stroked some more, earning a grateful purr.

“It’s time to rest, Clow card.” He tightened his hold on the baton, and tapped the creature softly on the head with its beak, “Return to your true form.”

Magic began enveloping it, and a card materialised in the air. The overgrown trees and the creature disappeared, only leaving the card floating in the air. Softly, it fell on Yuuri’s extended hands, who grabbed it grateful.

“Well done, Yuuri! As fantastic as always!” Viktor beamed behind him. Yuuri smiled gratefully back.

“Thanks for your help, Viktor. I don’t know if I could’ve made it without you.”

“Always eager to help.”

“Because you’re a stupid moron that ignores completely why we came here in the first place,” Yurio panted nearby, his ice cloak melting, “you were supposed to catch the card for yourself, not help the Katsudon be one step closer to becoming the Card Master. Are you stupid?”

Viktor waved him off. “The important thing is that the card is sealed. Everything else is just a trifle.”

“No, it’s not!”

Viktor ignored Yurio’s incessant bickering and got close to Yuuri, who was writing his name down on the card.

“The Dash, huh. Quite fitting.”

“I know. I feel a bit sorry about him, though.”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri!” Makkachin exclaimed, already snapping out of his daze, “you can let Dash out once in a while. It’s a really loyal card, so it will obey your every command, like a pet.”

“That’s good to know.” He stood up, and turned towards the two Russian mages. “Should we head home? It’s pretty late.”

“Yes!” Viktor cheered, “could we have Katsudon once we get there?”

“You’re going to get fat if you keep eating like a pig.” Yurio teased.

“I won’t. Come on, Yuuri! Let’s go home.”

Yuuri smiled at the two and walked beside them, heading to the onsen. He looked once again at his new card, and put it back with the other ones. He hoped the Dash would find a home with them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know that Viktor would make the best Tomoyo of them all.
> 
> BTW, tomorrow I have a birthday and work, so I don’t think I’ll be able to finish day six until the day after. So I'll be even more late. Isn’t it peachy?


End file.
